Best of Show
by DRAGONGIRL4
Summary: What if Ouran was an Obideance School for dogs? What insanity will insue with our faveorite characters being in the fur? Find out in this fun spin off!
1. Chapter 1: A Pup Named Haruhi

**Hello and welcome to my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfic. : D**

**This was just sort of a random idea I had, and thought it might make an interesting story. I hope you guys enjoy this odd little rambling of my insane mind. XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**I own nothing of Ouran…no matter how badly I wish I did. I do however own any OC's that may appear in this story and would appreciate you asking before you use them. Kay? **

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Pup Called Haruhi**

Bright morning sunlight filtered through the cracks between the building into the cluttered ally way. Different boxes, trash, and varying other items laid strewn about the narrow place.

Towards the back of the ally sat a tattered, shabby looking cardboard box. Pink towels hanging over the front much like curtains to block out the sun. A small black nose suddenly parts the curtains, after a few seconds of sniffing the nose is followed by its owner.

A very scraggily puppy emerges from her make shift home. The pup can't be more than a few months old judging from her size, medium shaggy dark brown fur covers her skinny body. While chin length floppy ears perk at the sounds of the city, huge chocolate brown eyes scan her home as she stretches.

(Hmm…it looks like I woke up just in time. They should be just putting out the trash over at the market.) She thinks as she cocks her head to one side in thought. Haruhi, as the young dog called herself had always been a resourceful little thing, that was what had kept her alive all this time, or at least that's what she liked to think.

Shrugging a little she gets to her paws and begins the trek towards the market, the thought of a free meal making her long fluffy tail wag. Her chocolate brown eyes scanning the crowd as she walked, some of the humans looked at her, while others just kept on their ways. Either way she couldn't be bothered, humans weren't her priority at the moment.

After a short walk down several crowded human streets, and several back alleyways only known to the streetwise pup. Haruhi finally arrived at her destination; the market always had a huge trash dumpster filled with all kinds of leftovers. Mostly spoiled produce, and other things that couldn't be sold in the store. But what seemed like trash to the humans was a free meal as far as this dog was concerned. And passing up free things had never been in Haruhi's nature.

Sadly though it was this temptation that was about to get the young dog into trouble. For as she began to root through the variable feast before her young eyes she never heard the approaching vehicle or the slamming of the door behind her.

"Huh? I wonder if this stuff is really 'Fancy' or even Tuna for that matter?" Haruhi mutters to herself as she pulls a Styrofoam tray out of the garbage filled with Sushi pieces which claimed on the package to be made with 'fancy tuna'.

So engrossed in her find of tuna the little dog never saw the dark shadow with a net sneak up behind herself until it was to late. A quick flick of the man's wrist, and his catch was secured.

Haruhi let out a surprised yelp as her vision was suddenly blocked out slightly by the net. Her breakfast of fish suddenly forgotten as panic filled her little heart. She'd heard the horror stories of dogs and cats being caught by humans, and what would happen to them once they where taken to the "Bad Place" as most referred to it.

She swallows hard, her eyes huge as the man scoops her up and holds her close to his face. Terror was filling her as she wondered if something like this was the last thing her parents had seen before they were captured. She lets out a frightened yelp as the man begins to walk, allowing her to dangle in the net as she does. On instinct she begins to thrash around.

"Now settle down there boy. No ones gonna hurt you," The man says as he feels the pup begin to thrash.

He didn't want to see the little thing hurt himself, a cute one like this at least gave him some love of his job. Knowing that at least a few of the animals he rescued off the streets had a chance at a good home.

Haruhi blinked, not understanding what the man had said. Her chocolate eyes where huge and filled with fright as they arrived at the truck. She whimpered a little as the man put her and the net inside a steal cage.

She quickly tried to untangle herself and make a break for it, but the man was just a little bit quicker and shut the cage door and securely locking it. The man chuckled a bit as he looked at her before disappearing from view.

Haruhi began to breathe heavily as she realized that she was now trapped her eyes huge as she looked around the van from between the cage bars. She gulps a bit and heavily sits down on the floor of the cage her eyes filling with worry and sadness.

"It's alright Haruhi, just take a deep breath. You'll get out of this," She says to herself taking a deep breath and nodding.

Her level head had gotten her out of several situations, and this would be no different she decided as the van started to move and head towards the animal shelter.

* * *

It took several minutes for them to arrive at the animal shelter; this gave Haruhi enough time to conger up a plan of action to free herself.

She had positioned the net so that when the man opened the cage door it would slip between herself and his hands, hopefully giving her enough time to dart out and away. She prayed this idea worked. The sudden stop of movement and the engine noise made her ears perk forward. It was time to put the plan into action.

Just as expected the man came around the back and opened the doors to the van. Haruhi grinned to herself as the man began to move things to get to the cage. Her muscles tensed as he places his hands on the cage.

She blinks though in both confusion and disappointment when he doesn't open the cage. Instead grabbing the handle at the top and lifting the whole thing out of the van. Her eyes look up at him as the net falls to the bottom of the cage.

"Sorry boy, easier to take you in this way then risk you escaping," He says noticing the look on the pup's face. Who anime faints with a sigh.

(Great…I get the smart human,) She thinks with an eyeroll as she sits back up and sighs as the man carries her into the building.

* * *

Inside the building Haruhi's nose is assaulted by all kinds of smells, other dogs, cats, food, and other things that just made her stomach flip a little. Of course that could have also been the cage swinging from side to side as well.

She blinks when the man stops in front of a row of kennels and quickly opens one of them and sticks her cage inside while unlocking the door. She quickly looks up at the man before darting to the back of the kennel and turning to look fearfully back up at him.

The man sighs a little as he gives her a gentle smile as he retrieves the cage, and walks out of the kennel locking it as he leaves.

"You'd better start acting right or you'll be in the same spot I am. Kid," Came a male voice from behind Haruhi making her jump.

She turns to see a rather old looking scraggily mutt setting in the kennel beside her. His calm blue eyes gazing at her through the wire.

"W-what do you mean?" She asks her voice soft as she lifts her head and slowly makes her way over to the wire separating them.

The male laughs softly as he looks at the little pup and shakes his head a little as he does, a soft smile spreading across his muzzle as he does.

"I mean if you don't start acting like you want to get out of here, then you never will kid." He says motioning to the doors the man that had brought Haruhi through.

"Humans are just looking for a cute little thing like you. But if you don't appeal to their senses then you'll be just like all the rest of us setting around here waiting for our times." He says motioning with his head towards all the other dogs setting in the cages. Their sad eyes peering out of the wire.

Haruhi gulps a little as he follows his gaze, quickly wondering if this had been the last thing either of her parents had seen after they'd been captured. She sighs a little as she looks back up at the male and tilting her head a bit her floppy ears perking a bit as she does.

"But…what if…" She started to say but was cut off when the doors opened, she and the male both blinked as a young woman entered the kennels followed by an extremely tall man in a suite with a handkerchief pressed to his face.

"Honestly Lady Kotoko, when Master Ryoji said you could get a dog. I do not think he meant one from a place like this," The tall man said an air of disgust in his voice as he peers into the kennels while holding the handkerchief to his nose.

The lady who giggled a bit just blinked her dark eyes, her long dark hair flowing down her shoulders as she turned to look at the tall man.

"Oh come on Tetsuya. You know as well as I do that my husband will love anything I bring home, he did say I could pick anything I like," Kotoko said smiling wistfully as she looks in the kennels at the dogs.

"Poor things…waiting in cages…" She says sadly with a soft shake of her head.

The man named Tetsuya rolled his eyes a little at his Mistress's behavior, honestly he'd never understand woman. Or this family for that matter, but that was a topic for another time. His thoughts where suddenly cut off guard when he stepped in something soft and squishy. The look on his face was nothing but pure revulsion as he slowly lifted his shoe and gagged.

Kotoko giggled heartily at her Driver's predicament, she slowly shakes her head a bit as she continues down the line. Stopping for a second to look at the male in the cage beside Haruhi, a soft smile spreading across her face as she dose. She quickly glances over and sees the little puppy setting next to him and her eyes get big and she gasps.

"Oh Tetsuya! Look at this little one…isn't she just precious?" She asks excitedly as she moves over to Haruhi's cage and begins to move her fingers through the wire.

Haruhi blinks a little, the woman's voice seemed nice enough and friendly. Her floppy ears perked forward before she glances at the male beside her who grins and nods his head towards the woman. Her chocolate eyes go back to the woman before she slowly gets to her paws and cautiously makes her way over to the cage door giving the lady's fingers a quick sniff and lick.

Kotoko smiles happily as she looks at the puppy, the little one's chocolate eyes captivating her as she looks into them.

Haruhi isn't too sure what she should be doing, but for some reason looking at this woman make her happy. Like things might finally be working out right, she slightly notices her tail wagging and for once it wasn't for free food.

Kotoko smiles happily as she opens the kennel door and slowly bends down towards the little puppy.

Tetsuya looks up as he finishes cleaning off the bottom of his shoe to see what his mistress was doing. His eyes widening a bit as he does.

"Lady Kotoko…please…I really don't think you should…" He starts moving towards her his dirty shoe forgotten. Blinking and stopping when the aforementioned woman turns around the scraggily looking puppy cuddled in her arms her dark eyes shining happily.

Tetsuya sighs a little and decides it isn't worth the fight, knowing he'd already lost and hangs his head.

"Very well…let's take her home," He says dejectedly as he turns on his heals and stalks back to the door.

* * *

Haruhi blinks, the world wind of events that had just happened made her little head spin. She knew she was in Kotoko's arms, which made her feel safe but at the same time it also scared and confused her being this close to a human. After several tense minutes of being carried through the rest of the shelter, and having other humans handle her, and being put down by Kotoko to sign some documents.

Haruhi suddenly found herself outside, the bright light blinding her before she was taken inside a huge dark colored vehicle. Once inside Kotoko gently placed the little dog on one of the seats and smiled happily as she gently stroked the silken ears of her new pet.

"You know Tetsuya, I already have a name picked out for her." Kotoko says through the rear window to the limousine as she gazes down at the little puppy whose already starting to doze off on the seat next to her mistress.

Tetsuya rolls his eyes a little before forcing a smile and looking in the rearview mirror at Kotoko.

"And what might that be?" He asks tilting his head a little.

"Haruhi…I think it suites her rather nicely. Don't you?" She asks happily as the little dog sleeps her body pressed against Kotoko's side.

"Yes ma'am," He says wondering now how many times he'll be yelling that name in the park and in the middle of the night.

Kotoko smiles gently as she looks at Haruhi gently stroking her soft fur.

(Welcome to the Fujioka family…my little Haruhi.) She thinks lovingly as she begins to make plans in her head for the young dog.

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty…well what do you think? This is just the first chapter and just sort of explains Haruhi's back-story for now. It'll get into more details in the next chapter and the other characters will start falling into place. 83**

**Please read and review…all flames will be used to roast marshmallows. **

**_Preview to next chapter:_**

**_Haruhi here…and well things certainly have changed for me. Gone from street dog to pampered pet all in one day. And I must say things are getting a bit odd…seems I've bee enrolled in some sort of training school…Ouran Obedience School? Hey…who are you guys? And wait…I broke it so now I have to pay? And what's with everyone calling me a boy? Great…just great looks like I've gotten myself into a fine mess now._**

**_Next time on Best of Show: Sit, Stay, and Pay?!_**

**Until Next Time, Happy Trails. **


	2. Chapter 2: Sit, Stay, and Pay!

**Hello there everyone! :D**

**Just dropping in with a quick update…sorry for the delay. I just started a new job and am getting used to the schedule and hours. Hopefully here in a bit I'll get used to everything and my updates should become more regular. 83**

**I'm so glad you guys enjoyed the first chapter of this story…again it was just a random idea that I wasn't to sure would be liked, but obviously it is…so on with the story!**

**_Disclaimer: I still own nothing from Ouran. *Borrows Tamaki's Emo Corner* _**

**_But none the less I do own my OC's and would appreciate you asking before using any of them. Kay?_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sit, Stay, and Pay?!**

The sudden lack of motion from the car was what awoke Haruhi several minutes after leaving the shelter. She slowly blinks open her chocolate brown eyes, confusion clouds them for a moment when at first she sees the inside of the limo instead of her normal home.

"Oh, you're awake. Don't worry my little one, your safe." Kotoko says soothingly sensing the little dog's sudden confusion and fright.

Haruhi blinks, recognizing the soothing voice, and feeling her confusion and fright ebb away as the memories of the days events. She slowly gets to her paws and stretches a bit, blinking as the door to the limo is suddenly opened and blinding light pours in. She doesn't have much time to recoup as she is scooped up into Kotoko's arms and carried out of the limo.

When her eyes finally do adjust all she has time to do is blink and allow her jaw to drop at what she sees. The house…no…mansion before her young eyes seems to grow straight from the ground and reach the heavens themselves. She slowly tilts her head up, making her neck bend at an unusual angle in hopes of seeing the roof of the structure.

(What have I gotten myself into?) She thinks quietly as she slowly glances up at Kotoko who giggles a little at the puppy's reaction.

"Welcome home Haruhi, I hope you'll like it here," She says softly as she walks with the little dog and opens the front door to the house.

Tetsuya standing in the background all the while rolling his eyes at his Mistress's communications with the dog.

The sight of the outside of the house was nothing compared to what awaited Haruhi when they entered the house. The house seemed even bigger on the inside, though the décor was simple…or as far as rich people's décor went. A few huge paintings hung from the walls, and a few valuable vases and pieces of stone ware adorned the hallways.

Kotoko smiles gently as she sits Haruhi down on the marbled floor, watching as the young dog took in her surroundings.

Haruhi merely blinked a few times as she looked around the house. She'd never really wondered what human houses looked like on the inside, she'd always had other things to worry about. But she certainly had to admit this family certainly seemed to have everything.

"Come Haruhi, let's get you a bath so you pretty for when Ryoji gets home," Kotoko says smiling as she claps her hands and starts to walk up one of the huge flights of stairs.

(A bath?) Haruhi asks mentally as she tilts her head a bit, casting one more look at the door before sighing a bit and following Kotoko up the stairs.

* * *

About an hour later Kotoko descends the stairs, a very clean Haruhi nestled in her arms. The little dog obviously feels better with a clean coat, her dark brown fur glistening in the light. Bless Kotoko and her gentle hands, but the poor little pup's shaggy fur was still in disarray. She'd managed to detangle most of it…but the rest still needed help.

Kotoko giggles a little as she sits down on one of the couches and allows Haruhi out of her arms to set beside her.

"Well girl, your fur might not be perfect, but at least your clean now," She says with a nod as she scratches behind one of her ears.

Haruhi wags her tail and gives a little yip. She had to admit if this continued perhaps living with humans wouldn't be so bad. She certainly felt better…and smelled a lot better.

Her thoughts where suddenly cut off by the sound of the front door opening. Her long ears perking a bit, as Kotoko sat up straight a huge smile coming across her face.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she let out a small startled yelp as a man suddenly rushed through the archway to the living room and practically tackled Kotoko where she sat. Kotoko giggled a bit as she caught her breath before returning her husband's embrace.

"Have a good day?" She asked as Ryoji slowly pulled back a smile on his face as he smiles at her.

"All the better now that I'm home." He says with a chuckle suddenly noticing the pair of chocolate brown eyes that where peering out from under one of the couch pillows at him.

Haruhi had to admit this man looked odd, even from her point of view as a dog. His long brownish red hair was long, and pulled back into a pony's tail. His dark brown eyes where an interesting contrast with the color, and if her nose wasn't wrong she thought she could pick up the slightest sent of perfume from him.

"And what might that be? I don't remember any of our cushions having eyes…" Ryoji says as he reaches over and lifts up the cushion to stare down at the little dog beneath it. His brown eyes narrowing a little as he looks at Haruhi and then to his wife.

"Ryoji, this is Haruhi…you did say I could get a dog," She says raising an eyebrow and setting her jaw stubbornly as she looks at her husband. Ryoji stops and looks at his wife his dark eyes narrowing a bit.

Haruhi sensing the tension between the couple slowly creeps from her hiding spot and gently lays her head on Ryoji's leg. Her little ears going down and she gives him the best puppy eyes she can muster.

Ryoji blinks when he feels something on his leg, he looks down and for just a few brief seconds his face is unreadable. He sighs a bit before looking back at Kotoko his eyes still narrowed.

"That I did…but I didn't say…" He says trailing off a bit as he looks back down at Haruhi. His sudden motion makes the little dog yelp as he scoops her up and pulls her into a crushing hug.

"That you could get something this adorable! She's just so cute, such an absolute doll!" Ryoji gushes his voice getting higher and more feminine sounding as he does, slightly spinning around with Haruhi still in his grasp. The little dog wasn't sure what to make of the situation except that she was quickly loosing consciousness due to lack of air.

Kotoko giggles madly at her husband's antics before she gently claps her hands.

"I knew you'd love her, but I do believe she needs some air. Dear," She says noticing the blue tinge that Haruhi's fur had taken on. Ryoji stops and laughs a bit nervously as he sits Haruhi down who wobbles a bit before sitting down heavily and gasping.

Kotoko smiles happily as Ryoji sits down on the couch next to her and spazzes a bit more about the puppy.

"So does she have a name?" He asks tilting his head a little as he looks at Kotoko and then at Haruhi whose keeping a weary eye on him. Kotoko nods her head and grins.

"Yes, I've named her Haruhi…" She says looking at Ryoji who blinks and tilts his head a bit in thought.

"Haruhi Fujioka…I like it. A perfect name for a perfect daughter…so to speak." He says with a laugh. Kotoko smiles and laughs a bit as well as she nods her head.

"I thought so as well." She says looking at Haruhi and smiling a bit as she leans her head against Ryoji's shoulder.

"And like any other daughter, she'll need a proper education…" Ryoji continues which makes Kotoko blink and look up at her husband tilting her head. It was at this point that even Haruhi's ears perked forward.

(Education?) She thinks suddenly getting a bad feeling as to where this conversation was heading.

"And where is she going to get this education? I don't think any of the local schools are going to take a puppy as a student, no matter how much you'd like them to," She says with a giggle at the thought and the way her husband's face dropped.

"I meant sending her to obedience school, most of the families I know who have dogs do it. And I have the perfect one in mind for our little girl…" He says a slightly evil look to his eyes. Which made Kotoko gulp a little as he peered down at Haruhi.

Who gulps as her eyes get big as Ryoji's shadow engulfs her.

* * *

The next morning finds the Fujioka family (and Tetsuya) all standing outside the limousine staring at the huge series of buildings standing in front of them.

Ryoji smirks triumphantly as Kotoko and Haruhi take in the site of the complex.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy…training and obedience school for the super elite of the dog world!" Ryoji says with a bit of flourish as he waves to the campus.

Haruhi looks up at him and then at Kotoko.

(Damn rich people…this school is even bigger then their house. And it's for dogs…) Haruhi thinks with a small sweet drop that mirror's Tetsuya's. Ryoji just smiles a dog tail suddenly appearing from no where on his back side and begins to wag.

"So what do you think dear? Will our little Haruhi be happy here?" He asks looking at his wife and giving her puppy eyes and continuing to wag the tail. Kotoko sighs a bit and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Fine…but if anything happens to her. You'll be the one to pay when this day is over." She says threateningly suddenly taking on the image of an over protective mother sending her baby to preschool for the first time. Both Ryoji and Haruhi sweet drop at the image.

(You'd think they where my parents or something.) Haruhi thinks as she sighs and hangs her head a little. This was going to be one long and weird day…she could just feel it in her bones.

* * *

Haruhi's gut feeling didn't lie as she was whisked inside by her new owners, she found herself being evaluated by several strange people. All of who where wearing strange uniforms and seemed overly friendly towards Kotoko and Ryoji.

She also noticed that several of these people gave her questioning looks when her human owners weren't looking. Haruhi attributed this to her being a mixed breed and not a pure bred like many of the dogs she saw coming and going.

Finally after several exams, forms, and kind words from the workers to the Fujioka's it seemed that Haruhi was all ready to go. She blinked as she was suddenly scooped up by one of the ladies who cuddled her close and smiled down at her.

"We'll take wonderful care of her, you won't even be able to recognize her when you come back," The lady said with enthusiasm to Kotoko and Ryoji as she smiles bigger.

The two sigh a little as they look at their little "daughter" before nodding a bit and giving the little dog a few pats and loving words before she was whisked away into a back room.

The lady who'd taken Haruhi smiled down at the little dog as she walked down the vast hallway of the school. Several other dogs passed them as they walked. Haruhi noticed with some interest how they seemed to interact like the humans she'd seen on the streets, but yet didn't seem to get any odd looks from the human workers here either.

"Another perk of being a purebred, I suppose," She muttered with a bit of an eye roll as they arrived at a room where the woman stopped and smiled.

"Alright, Haruhi. This will be your home room…it's break time right now so most of the others are out and about. I'll come back after your first lesson to give you a proper grooming." The lady says giving the little dog a pat and setting her down in front of the door before turning and walking back down the hall.

Haruhi sat in front of the door and blinked, obviously confused as she looked around at the other dogs that had stopped to stare at her. She noticed immediately that almost of all of them where well groomed, the female's fur laid perfectly in place, while all of the males seemed well groomed and had an air of importance about them.

Thankfully Haruhi wasn't one to worry to much about appearance despite the obvious looks she was getting from the others. She took note as a pair of setters passed her the collars that hung around their necks, the females where huge yellow ribbons tied at the back of their necks, while the males was just a simple lavender collar, while the school crest hung from both as the ID tag. Haruhi sighs a bit as she slowly gets to her paws deciding it best to explore her surroundings.

* * *

(This is just crazy…) Haruhi thinks to herself as she slowly makes her way around the vast school. Most of the campus was elaborately decorated, with more doors and rooms then the little dog could count. It confused her greatly why a place like this was needed for dogs, well other then just a fancy place for owners to leave their dogs and brag later on it. That was the only conclusion she could come to at the moment. Though she'd heard several of the dogs she'd passed talking about the great ordinance training that this school gave.

(All I see at this point is a bunch of rich dogs with to much free time on their paws.) She thinks with a small eye roll as she once again enters a room only to find it packed with chattering dogs.

She slowly hangs her head as she turns and slowly starts to trudge down a new hallway, she slowly pauses and looks out the window several white doves flying bye as she looks at the grand clock tower and sighs.

( Can you see all of this Mom? Things certainly have worked out in a way, huh?) Haruhi thinks quietly before sighing and continuing on her way. She pauses suddenly when she comes to a rather larger door a sign above it catching her attention. 'Music Room 3' it read.

"Now…this is just silly...why do dogs need a music room? No wonder it's abandoned," She says with a small snort as she shakes her head, this place was a to much. She slowly glances around herself to make sure there wasn't anyone around before slowly starting towards the doggy door on the front of the huge doors.

(Looks like this will be the only place I can get some peace and quiet,) She thinks as she goes through the door. Her brown eyes widening in surprise when a bright light shines in her eyes and a gust of wind with red rose petals blow around her.

"Welcome!" Comes a chorus of male voices as Haruhi blinks and shakes her head a little as her eyes adjust to the light fades away and the wind dies down. Chocolate eyes widen a bit at what she sees.

A vision of 6, to handsome for their own good dogs is what greeted Haruhi when her vision finally adjusted. They all seemed to be posed, and smiling awaiting her words. Slowly backing back towards the door she felt her heart beat faster, this boys where creeping her out.

"Oh…wow, it's a boy." Chorused a tall pair of Shiba Inus, both had identical fiery orange colored fur, lighter cream markings around their eyes, muzzles, and chests. Twin pairs of bright golden cat like eyes glowed mischievously. Their voices in perfect sync as they looked Haruhi up and down. A red arrow suddenly appearing and seeming to point to a beautiful ceramic dog dish setting on a pedestal.

"Hikaru, Kaoru…I believe this young man is in your class correct?" Stated a quiet voice from beside the twins a calm and collected German Shepard stated his dark brown eyes glancing at Haruhi and then back to the twins. His fur was completely black, save for the sprinkling of chocolate brown along his chest and paws and as odd as it seemed he also wore a pair of sliver framed eyeglasses.

"Yeah, but he just transferred in…so we don't know very much about him yet. Besides he looks shy…" Hikaru and Kaoru stated shrugging a bit as they looked at Kyoya who sighs a bit and pushes up his glasses.

"Well that wasn't very polite." Kyoya states looking at Haruhi and giving her a soft smile noticing the uncomfortable look to her face. The twins shrug a bit as they look at each other.

"Well either way, we welcome you to the Ouran Host Club. Mr. Fujioka." Kyoya states a smirk coming to his face as Haruhi proceeds to go white and freak out.

"This…this is a Host Club?!" She manages to sputter out her eyes wide. She'd lived out on the streets long enough to know some human things...and a Host Club was one of them. She suddenly found herself fumbling for the dog door...but try as she may in her panic she just couldn't find the door or get it to work for that matter.

"Hold on a second...your Haruhi Fujioka, the stray that was allowed to join then ranks of the rich!" Came another voice from the group, a slight French accent present as the voice rose in pitch. Haruhi suddenly found a bright pair of violet eyes starting at her, she stopped and slowly turned to look the tall blond dog who'd been seated in front of the group was staring at her. She figured he must be some sort of cross breed. His fur was golden like a Labs, but was to long and slightly curly to be a Lab's. His bright violet eyes seemed to glow from beneath perfectly places slightly curly bangs.

"You…you know my name?" Haruhi asks nervously as she turns to look at the group, her eyes wide as she gulps. Her heart racing a bit.

"Why of course....it's not every day a stray joins our ranks. You must have been a very lucky dog to have made it into this bracket on the social status." Kyoya stated not noticing the way his word seemed to land on Haruhi like bricks.

"You are one very lucky dog, Fujioka." Tamaki states as Haruhi suddenly finds him next to her his paw on her shoulder. Her face is a mask as she slowly tries to inch away from him. Of course Tamaki follows continuing on as if nothing happened.

"As Kyoya said it's not every day we get to welcome a stray to our midst. Your like a hero to all other dogs, proving that even a poor dog can work his way up the social ladder," He says as he and Haruhi both arrive back at their original spots.

"So allow us to welcome you poor dog into our world of beauty!" Tamaki states his bright lavender eyes shining brightly as he holds out a paw to Haruhi, rose petals blowing about as he gives his little speech.

"I'm outta here," Haruhi says drolly having enough of this group's antics, she slowly turns to head back out the door. Her eyes suddenly widen as she finds herself suddenly being tackled and bowled over by something.

"Wait a second Haru-Chan! You must be like a super hero or something!" Comes a very sweet childish voice from what ever was setting on Haruhi's chest. She blinked open her eyes to find an adorable puppy setting on her chest. She guessed from the look of his sandy brown fur, floppy ears, and huge chocolate brown eyes that he must be either a Retriever or perhaps a Lab but she wasn't to sure, either way he was small enough to sit on her chest comfortably.

"I'm not a super hero…I'm a stray." She says with a sigh, an anger cross appearing at what she realized he'd called her.

"AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!" She yells setting upright and sending the little puppy rolling end over end. She took several deep breathes her fur standing on end.

"Huh…who would have thought the famous stray…would be so openly gay?" Tamaki says tilting his head a little as the looks at Haruhi. She blinks when she hears what he'd just said and her ears perk forward and she tilts her head a bit.

"What..?" She asks completely confused her brain still not catching up to the situation at paw.

"So what kind of males do you like? Do you like the strong silent type, the innocent puppy type, how bout the mischievous type, or perhaps the cool type?" Tamaki asks motioning to each of the males in turn. Haruhi's eyes widen and she slowly begins to back up, stuttering her response.

"No...no…I was…just looking for a quiet place to stay for a bit…" She manages as Tamaki gets closer to her, placing his nose against hers and tilting her muzzle upwards with his paw to look into her eyes.

"Or maybe...you prefer a male like me?" He asks with a smirk his tail swishing as he asks. Haruhi shakes her head and jumps back, her eyes widening when her back side bumped into the pedestal holding the dog dish from earlier.

"Ahh…" She cries spinning around and trying to grab the dish with her teeth. Only to miss, the crashing sound as the dish smashed to the floor filling her delicate ears. She sighs sadly has she hangs her head.

"Way to go stray...we where going to auction that dish in an up coming school event," Kaoru scolded from where he'd suddenly appeared on Haruhi's left shoulder his golden eyes narrowing.

"Yeah...the bidding was supposed to start at eight million bones." Hikaru pointed out from her right shoulder with a sigh.

Haruhi face faulted a little as she twitched looking at the pieces.

"**Eight Million Bones**? How many is that...how many thousands are in a million?" Haruhi sputters with a sigh as she slowly turns to look at the twins.

"I'm gonna have to pay you back, huh?" She asks sweet dropping a little as she looks at them.

"With what bones? You don't even have a proper collar yet." They say in unison making Haruhi sweet drop and hang her head.

"So…what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asks his long ears flicking as he makes his way over and nudges a few pieces of the dish with his paw. Haruhi gulps and sweet drops as she turns and looks at the tall blond Labradoodle who seemed to have gone from his sill antic to totally serious in two seconds.

"You may have heard the old human saying, Fujioka. 'You break it, you buy it." He says with a smirk before opening his eyes and pointing at Haruhi.

"Since you have no bones to pay for it, you'll use your body. From this day on you're the Host Club's gopher!" He says with a huge grin. Haruhi goes white and she sweet drops as a huge black sign appears behind her that reads 'Gopher'.

(I don't think I can handle this…I've been captured by a group of dogs calling themselves a host club!) She thinks going white, as the males stand around her; Honey poking her and causing her to fall over.

* * *

**Well that's it for the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy…I know it got a little confusing there with the descriptions of all the guys. I'll go in for Ch. 3 and put up some small description bios for each. 83**

**Preview to next chapter:**

**_*Sighs* Haruhi here again…it looks like I've gotten myself in deep now. I've been forced to join this 'Host Club' and am now forced to pay off an eight million bone debt. How could things possibly get worst? Oh wait…I'm stuck with these guys…please don't answer that. At least they think I'm a guy…or do they?_**

**_Chapter 3: The life of a Host can be ruff…_**

**Until Next Time, Happy Trails. **


End file.
